DEBILIDAD
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: LEVI ESTA ENFERMO Y NO QUIERE QUE EREN LO VEA ¿PORQUE?


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

" **DEBILIDAD"**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los Personajes NO me pertenecen sino a la Mangaka Hajime Isayama** , la historia es 100% mía

Este One Shot está dedicado a **EzraRivaille** quien cumplió años en el mes de Septiembre de 2017

Lamento mucho la tardanza de tu dedicatoria, pero la verdad es que había extraviado la hoja donde apunte los pedidos de cuando ganaron el sorteo y apenas la encontré

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO** **y aquí dejo tu pedido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **SOLO PORQUE ERES TU, TE DEJARE VER MI DEBILIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó sobresaltado, respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo cubierto de helado sudor. Su garganta lo ahogaba mientras intentaba reprimir toda la agitación dolorosa que sentía. Aun así, un pequeño, estrangulado sollozo se abrió paso, prolongándose con fuerza en el aire. Levi odiaba eso… Odiaba estar enfermo más que nada. Un sonido doloroso escapó de su pecho, más alto que los demás, y casi instantáneamente la familiar presencia estaba a su lado.

"¿Levi-san?"

Levi no quería que Eren le viera. No ese lado de sí mismo, ese ser débil, enfermo, patético. Tiró de las cobijas y se cubrió la cabeza, abrazándose para intentar controlar sus violentos temblores y sollozos.

"Levi-san"

Las sábanas se deslizaron por su cabello, y se encontró cara a cara con Eren. Aquellos ojos estaban turbados de preocupación. Levi se encogió, intentando mirarlo amenazadoramente, pero no lo logro, no cuando estaba tan distante de sí mismo. Únicamente podría temblar, intentando mantenerse firme.

"¿Estás muy enfermo, no?"

No podría responder - su garganta estaba convertida en un nudo. Eren levantó una mano y suavemente apartó los sudados mechones de cabello del rostro del chico. Su toque era maravillosamente frío contra la sonrojada piel de Levi. Deseaba continuar sintiendo esa frescura. Mareado, presionó su cabeza contra la muñeca de Eren, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

-"Estás ardiendo, tienes mucha fiebre."- Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Levi, enviando un escalofrío a través del cuerpo del chico. Levi soltó una larga exhalación, relajándose bajo la gentil caricia. -"Despertaste súbitamente. ¿Tuviste una de esas pesadillas propias de la enfermedad, hm?"-

El chico no sabía qué hacer, sus entrenados instintos le decían que se apartara del peligroso toque de Eren lo más rápido posible… Pero se sentía tan maravilloso. Su voluntad y mente estaban debilitados por su enfermedad, supuso. Repentinamente los escalofríos lo asaltaron, y un leve grito salió de sus labios. Eren debió haber notado el aumento de sus temblores porque lo arropó en sus brazos, depositando la humedecida cabeza del chico bajo su barbilla. Un fuerte brazo cruzó su espalda, sosteniéndolo y manteniéndolo abrigado. Su otra mano se deslizaba a través del cabello de Levi.

Las alarmas continuaban en su cabeza, diciéndole que se apartara, pero se sentía tan débil para luchar y eso era demasiado acogedor para querer liberarse.

"Mi pobre Levi-san" fue el gentil susurro. "Todo está bien."

Levi sentía que se aferraba débilmente a Eren. No quería que se fuera, no quería quedarse solo. Siempre había tenido que luchar contra las enfermedades él solo.

En muchas noches de su infancia Levi había gritado por ayuda en mitad de una terrible fiebre o gripe, pero nadie contestaba nunca. Y había sido tan aterrador, tan solitario, tener que lidiar con ello por sí mismo. No le importaba cuidar de sí mismo cuando estaba bien, pero enfermo, era atemorizante. Ser abrazado y reconfortado, ser cuidado así…

"Ahora puedes dormir, Levi-san"

"Eren" consiguió decir el chico en un susurro áspero, aunque su garganta se contrajo en protesta.

"¿Sí?"

"No… no te vayas." -No quería estar solo en eso. Era demasiado tranquilizador para perderlo.- "No te vayas."-

"No lo haré. Me quedaré aquí."

Aún continuaba acariciando el cabello de Levi. Era tan relajante, Levi sintió que se deslizaba hacia un cálido sueño. Pero antes de que se durmiera completamente, sin embargo, preparó su cuerpo para ser abrazado. No quería ser abandonado… no quería dejar esa única fuente de confort. Escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Eren y pacíficamente se durmió.

Quizás se debía a que su mente estaba debilitada por la enfermedad, pero si Eren era verdaderamente así de gentil, entonces Levi no creía que le importara ser abrazado de vez en cuando.

 _ ***solo por esta vez y solo a ti, te dejare ver a través de mi coraza, de ahora en adelante, eres responsable por este sentimiento Eren* con aquel pensamiento Levi se dejó guiar por el sueño, sabiendo que entre los brazos de Eren estaría bien, de ahora en adelante Eren seria su todo. Solo debían exterminar a los Titanes y podría llevarse a ese chico y ser feliz, porque Eren le perecía, Eren era solo de él, hoy y siempre solo de él.**_


End file.
